Two Flowers
by Haruka Rise-Chan
Summary: Tidak ada summary  Karena gak pandai bikin . Yang berminat silahkan mampir   o
1. Chapter 1

Two Flowers

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Salju dan keajaiban

"Kyaaaaa! Lihat, itu Pangeran!"

"Pangeran!"

"Pangeran!"

"Pangeran!"

"PANGERAAAANN"

Teriakan para siswi terdengan dengan amat sangat jelas manakala mereka melihat seorang siswa tampan berkulit seputih salju, berjalan melewati koridor.

Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada ekspresi, lurus, dan selalu membusungkan dada dengan rasa bangga, dialah sang Pangeran KHS. Makhluk paling semupurna dari ujung jadi hingga ujung rambut.

Ketika para siswi tengah berjejer dengan rapi untuk melihat sang pujaan hati, tiga orang siswi malah diam melihat pemandangan di bawah dengan seulas senyuman.

"Wah, lihat. Sang pangeran sekali lagi membuat para siswi histeris. Entah mantra apa yang ia gunakan hingga bisa menghipnotis seluruh kaum hawa di sekolah kita," Ujar seorang siswi yang memiliki rambut pirang, dan wajah yang amat manis.

"Bukan hanya di sekolah saja, Ino. Dia cukup terkenal di lingkunganku. Haah, aku terpanah pada pandangan pertama," Seorang siswi berkacamata oval dengan iris mutiaranya memandang takjub pada pemuda di bawah yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hmm. Dia memang tampan, Hinata," Dengan nada pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kedua temannya, sosok siswi itu menatap sang Pangeran. Serabut kemerahan menghiasi wajah putih mulusnya.

Hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan untuk sesaat, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti kepada siswi yang berada di tengah tengah mereka itu.

"Kau menyukainya, Haruno Sakura?" Sakura hanya terdiam menunduk dengan rona merah yang terlihat dengan amat sangat jelas, ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat.

.

.

.

**Two Flower Haruka Rise-Chan**

**Warning:**

Oc,

OOc,

Typo(s),

Alternate Universe,

Di Usahakan Tidak Ada: Bashing Character, Gary Stu, atau Mary Sue

Masih amati, jadi kalau jelek atau banyak kesalahan mohon maaf.

Naruto Kishimoto Masashi

**Rate:**

T

.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda pelajaran telah berakhir mengalun hingga ke plosok pelosok gedung. Koridor yang semula sepi tanpa penghuni, kini di padati oleh para murid yang berdesak desakan untuk meninggalkan sekolah mereka.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, koridor kembali sepi. Tiga orang siswi kini tengah melangkahkan kaki kaki mereka menyusuri koridor yang tak lagi berpenghuni. Mereka sengaja memilih menunggu 30 menit ketimbang harus berdesak desakan dan mengorbankan begitu banyak tenaga hanya untuk hal yang sia sia.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka lewati dengan canda tawa dan obrolan ringan seputar sekolah, wali kelas mereka, guru olah raga mereka, atau tentang sang Pangeran.

"Ku dengar ada café yang baru di buka di dekat taman. Mau pergi?" Ino yang berada di tengah tengah dengan tiba tiba mengganti topic pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

Wajah kedua sahabatnya tiba tiba saja menjadi lesu.

"Hari ini aku harus menghadiri acara keluarga, jadi tidak bisa mampir kemana mana," Ujar Hinata sembari melemparkan beberapa rambutnya yang semula menjuntai turun ke bahu, kearah belakang. Memperlihatkan kesan manis di dirinya.

"Kalau kau Sakura?" Tak putus hanya karena penolakan Hinata, Ino dengan semangatnya masih mengharapkan sahabatnya yang satu ini akan menyetujui ajakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku harus mengantarkan adikku ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan," Wajah putihnya tertunduk seolah sangat menyesali perkataannya.

Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa apa, lain kali kita semua pergi bersama. Bagamana?" Ketiga siswi itu saling melempar senyum seolah menyetujui.

Setelah berpisah dari kedua sahabatnya, Sakura melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang ramai di padati oleh para pejalan. Baik itu dari kaum pelajar, hingga orang dewasa.

Dengan menjinjing tas biru tuanya, Sakura melewati jalanan selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya ia tiba rumahnya.

"Aku pulang," Ucap Sakura saat membuka pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan di cat berwarna coklak muda.

"Kau sudah pulang, Saku-Chan?" Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan clemek yang masih melekat di badannya, menghampiri sang anak dengan senyuman lelah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sang ibu yang masih sempat sempatnya menyambutnya.

"Ya ibu, aku sudah pulang. Ibu istirahat saja, biar aku yang gantika membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam," Sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian menyerahkan clemek putih dengan aksen kotak kotak merah, ke tangan Sakura.

"Ibu percayakan padamu," Sang ibu berlalu menuju kamarnya dan beristirahat sejenak. Memang beberapa hari ini kesehatan sang ibu tidak seperti biasanya.

Hidup sebagai pengganti seorang ayah dan juga sebagai seorang ibu membuat wanita 40 tahun ini harus mati matian membanting tulang. Di tambah kesehatan anak bungsunya yang kian lama kian menghawatirkan, tak heran jika wanita yang kerap di sapa Hitomi Haruni ini menjadi stress bukan kepalang.

Namun sebagai seorang ibu dan pengganti seorang ayah, ia pantang memperlihatkan kelelahannya di depan kedua buah hatinya. Ia lebih memilih meringkuk di kamar mandi semalaman dari pada harus menangis di hadapannya.

Seorang ibu tidak boleh memperlihatkan kesedihan di mata anak anaknya. Itulah kata kata yang menjadi semangat bagi Hitomi. Ia tau, sesakit apapu ia di tinggal oleh sang suami, anak anaknya jauh lebih sakit di bandingkannya. Ia tau ia membutuhkan sang suami, tapi ia sadar anak anaknya jauh lebih membutuhkan sang suami darinya.

Namun walau sang ibu tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah kepedihan, Sakura tau sang ibu menyimpan luka yang cukup untuk membuatnya terisak darah. Maka dari itu, sepeninggalan ayahnya Sakura mencoba untuk menjadi anak yang bisa di manfaatkan untuk membantu sang ibu.

Seperti sekarang.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Sakura segera membereskan rumahnya yang sempat berantakan. Setelah di rasa cukup, ia melangkah memasuki dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Semua makanan telah tersaji rapi di atas meja makan. Hanya butuh satu sentuha terakhir, yaitu jus jeruk yang sempat ia buat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sempurna," Tuturnya denga senyum khas yang mengembang dengan indah.

Sakura melangkah untuk menjemput dua anggota keluarga yang sempat beristirahat tadi.

Kini keluarga kecil itu telah duduk di tempatnya masing masing dan mulai menyantap hidangan makan malam yang sangat lezat buatan sang anak sekaligus kakak dengan tenang.

Setelah mencuci peralatan makan, Sakura segera beranjak menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur berukuran sedang.

"Ahh," gumamnya ketika tubuhnya menyentuh kasur empuk itu. Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya menatap pintu kamarnya yang berwarna sama dengan warna pintu rumahnya.

"Jam delapan masih harus mengantar Karin. Kalau tidur sekarang masih ada waktu," Gumamnya saat melihat waktu yang tertera di Ponsel Sharp-Sh7218U white yang ia dapat dua tahun yang lalu.

Perlahan namun pasti kedua mata itu mulai menutup, namun kesadarannya masih ia jaga agar tidak terlelap sepenuhnya.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, segera Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aroma wangi bunga menguar dari tubuh dan rambut panjangnya. Dengan handuk yang masih menutupi tubuhnya ia memilih sebuah kaos berukuran agak besar dengan lengan yang panjang, dan celana jins.

Kaos pink dan celana jins tak lupa dengan selembar syal yang melingkar di lehernya, telah ia gunakan dengan sempurna.

Saat sesampainya ia di ruang keluarga, Karin adiknya yang baru berusia 12 tahun tengah duduk manis dengan balutan mantel coklat panjang yang menjuntai hingga sepaha dan celana jins-nya, juga tak lupa syal berwarna putih polos melingkari lehernya.

Rambut merah mroon yang jika di gerai mencapai punggung, ia kepang satu dengan beberapa helai rambut di depan yang ia biarkan.

Sang ibu juga tengah duduk menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

"Berangkat sekarang?" Ujar Sakura. Karin tersenyum kemudian berpamitan dan pergi bersama sang kakak.

Kedua kakak beradik itu menyusuri jalan yang mulai gelam namun masih di padati oleh orang orang yang berlalu lalang. Sepatu boot berwarna pink milik Sakura beradu dengan kerasnya jalanan, menimbulkan suara khas yang umum di dengar ketika kau berjalan.

Karin dan Sakura saling bergandengan tangan. Kesunyian hanya menyelimuti sekeliling mereka, namun langsung lenyap ketika Karin mulai membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Besok, aku ingin membawa bekal," Ujarnya pelan.

Sakura menatap sang adik dari ujung atanya, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kau ingin kakak masakkan apa?" Karin terdiam. Genggamannya sedikit mengerat.

"Tidak. Aku," Jedanya "Aku ingin membuatnya sendiri," Sakura terdiam beberapa saat kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah," Karin tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang kakak. Walau tanpa di utarakan, Sakura tau Karin secara tidak langsung ingin meminta bantuannya untuk menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri.

Setelah memeriksakan kesehatan sang adik, mereka sengaja mampir ke sebuah toko terdekat untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang akan mereka pakai nanti.

Di tengah acara memilih milih bahan, seseorang dengan tidak sengaja menabrak Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Karin berjongkok untuk bertanya apakah ia baik baik saja.

"Kau tidak apa apa? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Sakura mendongak melihat pelaku yang menabraknya itu.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan warna kulit seputih salju, gaya rambut khasnya, wajah tegas yang dapat membius siapa saja, serta kedua bola mata yang bisa membuatmu seolah olah tenggelam kedalam pusaran yang tidak kau ketahui.

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke?"

Malam itu, terjadi hal yang seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa terjadi. Kedua bunga yang seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa bertemu kini beradu pandang. Saling menatap, saling melihat satu sama lain.

Malam bersalju yang dingin hingga menusuk tulang, telah memberikan satu dari keajaibannya yang tak terhingga. Seharusnya mereka tidak bisa bertemu dan saling menatap. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi apa ini? Satu dari berjuta juta keajaiban yang secara sengaja turun melalui butiran butiran salju putih membawa dua insane yang berbeda bertemu dalam suatu tempat secara tidak sengaja? Apakah ini benar benar suatu keajaiban, atau sekedar kebetulan?

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Apa ini? belum nyelesaikan cerita yang lama malah buat cerita aneh yang baru. Mengerikan (==)

Mohon maaf jika ceritanya jelek, banyak penulisan kata yang salah, dan tanda baca yang tidak beraturan. m(_ _)m

Tapi, adakah yang sudi member keritik, saran, atau masukan?

(^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Two Flowers

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Kemungkinan

Malam bersalju sungguh merupakan suasana yang sangat pas untuk menikmati secangkir coklat panas dan di lengkapi kehangatan tidak hanya dari mesin penghangat, berkumpul bersama keluarga dan bercanda ria. Melepas hawa dingin dengan tawa kebahagiaan.

Tapi untuk sekarang, sepertinya Sakura berlum bisa menikmati semua itu.

Wajah pucat pasinya masih menatap sosok di hadapannya yang menjulang tinggi bagaikan gunung Fuji.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura yang sadar akan uluran tangan besar itu terdiam sejenak.

"Kakak?" Karin merasa ada yang aneh dengan sang kakak. Entah kenapa ia merasa kini Sakura tengah benar benar gugup, seperti akan mengerjakan ulangan Matematika 100 soal dalam waktu satu setengah jam.

Dengan ragu tangan mungil itu menyabut tangan milik Sasuke. Satu hal yang Sasuke rasakan ketika menyentuh tangan Sakura adalah, dingin.

"Terimakasih," seulas senyum tipis Sakura sunggingkan untuk di perlihatkan kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Two Flower Haruka Rise-Chan**

**Warning:**

Oc,

OOc,

Typo(s),

Alternate Universe,

Di Usahakan Tidak Ada: Bashing Character, Gary Stu, atau Mary Sue

Masih amatir, jadi kalau jelek atau banyak kesalahan mohon maaf.

Naruto Kishimoto Masashi

**Rate:**

T

.

.

.

.

Karena merasa tidak enak hati telah menabrak Sakura, ia menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar gadis itu.

Sakura bukanlah gadis yang tidak tau diri. Ia cukup tau dirinya, sehingga ia lebih memilih menolak permintaan Sasuke. Terlebih karena saat itu Sasuke tengah berdampingan dengan sang pujaan hati yang kecantikannya melebihi para Dewi Dewi di Yunani.

Alhasil, disinilah ia. Bersama dengan sang adik menikmati secangkir coklat panas di sebuah kedai yang cukup bagus.

"Kakak kenal dengan orang tadi?" Tanya Karin seraya meletakkan cangkir coklat panas miliknya.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan yang adik juga ikut ikutan meletakkan cangkirnya, dan menatap salju salju yang terhampar di luar.

"Dia itu siswa paling populer di sekolahan kakak. Julukannya adalah Pangeran. Tidak hanya tampan, ia berbakat dalam segala bidang. Pelajaran, seni, olah raga, drama, di tambah dia berasal dari keluarga berada. Tak heran jika dia mendapat julukan Pangeran, kan?" Sakura menopang dagu dan menatap balik sang adik yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

Karin terdiam beberapa saat. Ia bisa melihat kekaguman yang begitu besar terpancar di kedua bola mata Sakura.

"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna kak," Ujar Karin dengan tenang. Sakura melepas tangan kirinya yang semula tengah menopang dagunya. Ia terkejut dengan perkataan sang adik yang masih memperlihatkan raut wajah tenang.

Inilah hal yang paling Sakura sukai dari sang adik. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa di usianya yang masih muda. Terkadang Sakura bahkan meminta saran dari sang adik untuk beberapa hal.

"Sekalipun benar apa yang mereka katakan tentang Uchiha Sasuke, mereka pasti menilai apa yang mereka lihat dari mata mereka. Sesempurna apapun bunga, pasti ada minimal satu hal yang menjadi kekurangannya. Bahkan William James Sidis yang memiliki IQ tertinggi saja memiliki kekurangan," Karin memalingkan wajahnya menatap gumpalan gumpalan salju yang menumpuk membentuk gundukan.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Kau benar. Dia bukanlah manusia sempurna. Karena manusia sempurna itu tidaklah ada," Karin hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Setelah menyantap sarapannya, ia dan Karin segera berpamitan.

Sebelum pergi ke sekolahnya, Sakura mengantarkan Karin ke sekolah yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari KHS.

"Hati hati kak," Sakura mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.

Di sepanjang jalan ia hanya diam memikirkan peristiwa tadi malam.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Haruka Tsuchiya. Ternyata desas desus itu benar, dia benar benar mirip dengan Hinata. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut benar benar sama. Apa dia adalah satu dari 7 kembaran Hinata?" Sakura bergumam dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan.

Karena tidak focus di tambah ia menunduk, tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang hingga ia sendiri yang terjatuh. Dan orang yang di tabraknya masih berdiri dengan kokoh, memunggungi dirinya.

"Aduh. Ma-maaf aku tidak senga-" Sakura terdiam ketika melihat siapa yang telah ia tabrak.

"Merepotkan! Apa kau juga tertidur saat jalan, he?" Seorang anak laki laki dengan model rambut nanasnya, membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Maaf,aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja. Lagipula apa itu? Tidur sambil berjalan? Yang benar saja, bukannya itu kamu?" Sakura terkekek mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Cerewet!" Balas pemuda itu asal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Setelah terdiam untuk mengobrol beberapa saat, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Oh iya, tumben sekali kamu datang pagi, Shikamaru-Kun?" Ujar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Haah, kau berkata seolah olah aku tidak pernah datang pagi saja,"

"Memang. Makanya aku tanya," Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban yang Sakura berikan dengan cepat.

"Aku malas di rumah. Di suruh ini, di suruh itu padahal masih pagi. Yah, sekalian menghirup udara pagi-lah," Shikamaru menenggelamkan kedua tangan besarnya di saku celana hitam miliknya.

"Sekalian menghirup udara pagi, atau sekalian tidur?" Shikamaru menjitak pelan kepala Sakura.

Sepanjang jalan mereka lewati dengan berbincang dan sesekali di selingi tawa dan dengusan dari Shikamaru.

Karena Sakura lebih pendek dari Shikamaru, banyak orang yang mengira mereka kakak beradik. Di tambah sesekali Shikamaru mengacak ngacak rambut Sakura, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Tidak hanya Shikamaru yang terkekeh ketika melihat Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, beberapa pejalan yang berpas pasan dengan mereka sedikit menahan tawa melihat wajah Sakura yang mengembung.

Seketika langkah Sakura terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, Shikamaru yang heranpun ikut ikutan berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru membalik badannya. Karena ia berjalan dua langkah lebih dulu dari Sakura, ia harus berbalik dan menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk pemandangan di hadapannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Shikamaru memutar pelan badannya, dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Uchiha, dan-" Shikamaru menghentikan perkataannya karena tidak tau siapa yang sedang bersama pemuda itu sekarang.

"Haruka. Haruka Tsuchiya," Sambung Sakura. Shikamaru terdiam tanpa menyahut sama sekali.

"APA?" Suara keras Ino, melengking hingga ke luar kelas. Beberapa siswa yang tengah melewati kelas itu bahkan ada yang hampir jatuh ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau melihat Uchiha dan pacarnya?" Hinata menanyakan hal yang ingin di tanyakan oleh Ino.

"…" Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda meng-iya kan. Shikamaru yang merupakan teman sebangku Sakura hanya menatap bosan para siswi di depannya.

"Kau yakin itu orangnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Seingatku pacar Sasuke bersekolah di JHS. Itukan berbeda arah dengan sekolah kita, Sakura!" Ino berkata dengan mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

Hinata melepas cubitan Ino yang di rasa keterlaluan.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin ia ingin melihat sekolahan kita," Sakura menjawab asal sembari mengelus ngelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan melihat pipi merah Sakura. Dan pemuda itu sukses mendapat pukulan yang bagi Shikamaru tidak berarti.

"Tapi dia benar benar mirip dengan mu, Hinata. Aku bahkan sempat berfikir dia itu kamu," Sakura terkekeh sendiri mendengar perkataannya.

"Darimana kau tau dia mirip dengan Hinata?" Ino menatap curiga Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus melihat tatapan Ino.

"Sebelumnya aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya bersama Sasuke lagi," Ujar Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shikamaru yang tengah menguap.

Rentetan pertanyaan Ino lontarkan denga bertubi tubi. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya terdiam menatap wajah sahabat sahabatnya.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, kini Shikamaru memandang Hinata dengan pandangan curiga. Bukan karena perkataan bahka Hinata mungkin adalah sosok kekasih Sasuke, tapi karena hal lain yang hanya ia yang tau.

Sebuah rumah yang cukup megah bagaikan istana menjulang walau tidak terlalu tinggi. Mobil yang menjemput Hinata kini berhenti tepat di depan rumah itu, lebih tepatnya kearah pintu rumah itu.

Dengan perlahan Hinata keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dengan wajah dingin, dan memasuki pintu tersebut.

BLAM

Pintu itu tertutup dan Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Dia melihatnya?" Ujar Hinata dengan nada dingin.

Sakura dan Karin kini tengah berbelanja untuk makan malam. Tangan Sakura sibuk menimbang nimbang antara jeruk dan apel. Di tengah pertimbangannya itu, seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Sedang berbelanja?" Sakura menoleh dan melihat Ino tengah nyengir kuda.

"Begitu lah," Balas Sakura dengan seulas senyum.

Ino mengalikan pandangannya dari Sakura ke sosok gadis kecil yang tengah berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Dia adikmu?" Sakura yang sudah memilih apa yang ia pilih, menatap Ino yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya. Bagaimana? Manis bukan?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman yang makin mengembang. Ino menunduk dan memperhatikan dengan teliti sosok di hadapannya.

Karin membungkuk memberi hormat.

Rambut merahnya ia kepang satu dengan bebera anak helai rambut di depan ia biarkan begitu saja. Wajahnya putih bersih tanpa setitik noda hitam. Bola matanya yang merah memancarkan ketegasan di dukung oleh mimic wajahnya yang terbilang cukup dewasa di usianya yang masih muda ditambah sebuah kacamata bertengger rapi di wajahnya.

Secara tiba tiba, Ino memeluk Karin dengan sangat erat seakan Karin itu adalah boneka tidur miliknya.

"Dia lucu sekalii!" Ujar Ino dengan gemas.

"Hoi, Hoi! Ino, Karin bisa mati kau peluk seperti itu," Mendengar perkataan Sakura, akhirnya Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

Setengah jam mereka lalui untuk berbelanja dan berbincang bincang dengan ria, hingga akhirnya mereka mampir ke taman. Tepatnya ke sebuah café yang belum lama di buka.

Setelah memesan menu apa saja yang mereka inginkan, Sakura dan Ino tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka. Dan Karin asik menyantap pesanannya.

"Kau tau, kekasih Sasuke itu benar benar mirip dengan Hinata. Aku baru saja mencari tau tentang gadis itu. Apa kau tau? Dia itu sama sempurnanya dengan Sasuke. Haa, mereka benar benar pasangan yang sempurna. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menyesap perlahan cappuccinonya.

"Bagaimana apanya? Jika mereka serasi ya, itu baguskan?" Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Jawaban macam apa itu," Ujar Ino dengan memberi sebuah jitakan.

"Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa? Tidak suka melihat mereka begitu serasi? Yang benar saja, aku bukan siapa siapanya Sasuke, mana mungkin aku berhak mengatakan hal itu," Sakura mengelus ngelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban dari jitakan Ino.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir, mungkin saja kekasih Sasuke itu Hinata? Kau tidak lihat kesamaan yang tergambar di diri gadis itu? Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut benar benar sangat mirip," Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Memang ia pernah berfikir seperti itu.

"Rasanya mustahil, Ino. Ketika aku bertemu dengan gadis itu, wajah gadis itu menyiratkan keangkuhan dan kesombongan. Benar benar berbeda jauh dengan Hinata," Sakura berkata dengan menatap wajah Karin yang masih menikmati santapannya.

"Bisa saja itu terjadi kan? Siapa yang tau," Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Ino.

'Mungkin saja benar. Mungkin saja gadis itu memang Hinata. Tapi jika ia Hinata, kenapa ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya? Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan apapun?' Batin Sakura bertanya tanya.

Untuk sekali lagi sesuatu yang mengejutkan datang tepat di saat salju turun. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menari nari di benak gadis yang satu ini.

Satu pertanyaan yang terus menggentayangiku saat ini iyalah, 'Bisakah Bunga Ini Bertahan? Atau Ia Hanya Akan Berakhir Sama Seperti Yang Lain?'

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Bwa hahahahahahhahahahaha, saya sampai nyengir nyengir sendiri bacanya.

Jelek banget, aneh lagi. Hahahahahaha #Depresi akut#

Semalaman aku mikir tentang ide yang bagus. Eh taunya malah ide yang gak jelas yang keluar. #Ngeringkuk di samping tempat tidur#

Beginilah nasip jadi Author yang gak berbakat nulis. ()

Untuk Ayhank-Chan UchihArlinz (map kalau ada kesalahan penulisan), makasih udah mau ripiu cerita jelekku. XD

Oh ya, mungkin rada rada bingung kan kenapa ada cewek yang mirip dengan Hinata? Sebenarnya dia itu ********* RAHASIA #Di hajar masa#

Ikutin kelanjutannya jika ingin tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

Mau memberi saran? Keritikan? Atau lain sebagainya? Silahkan, saya tunggu. CX

Saya mohon maaf jika masih terlalu banya kesalahan dalam penulisan m(_ _)m

Tidak janji Happy Ending #Uoo, di mutilasi!# =CX


End file.
